Mind Reader
by SEBPD15
Summary: The beginnings of a Kara and Lena relationship.
1. Chapter 1*

"_Do you ever wish you could read minds_?" Lena asked as Kara had just finished devouring her sixth piece of pizza.

There was a gentle breeze blowing on the cool night and it seemed like the stars were brighter than usual. The city was unsually quiet as Kara listened for sounds of distress. Kara wiped her mouth as a slight pink appeared across her cheeks, suddenly aware of Lena's watching eyes, "_I'm sorry, I was lost in the world of carbs and happiness, what did you say?" _

Lena chuckled showing off subtle dimples and a earth stopping smile. Warmth filled Kara from the toes up at the fact that her words were the reason for that smile, and she tried to see that smile at every possible opportunity. "_If you could have the ability to read minds, would you want to?" _Lena repeated.

"_I don't think so..." _Kara took a moment to think, scenarios running through her mind. "_It almost seems like cheating."_

_"What do you mean cheating?" _Lena questioned, "_You can't tell me there aren't times where you would want to level the playing field by knowing what someone might say or do next."_

Kara smiled at the woman's intensity and competitive nature. Lena was strong and passionate and those were just two reasons why Kara loved Lena. "_I guess if you're talking about a business situation, but I think you would cheat yourself out of genuine relationships."_

The small quirk upward of Lena's perfectly shaped left eyebrow pushed Kara to elaborate. "_It would take all the fun out of getting to know someone. When you first meet and there's all these little nuggets of their personality that they share with you. When you sit and talk for hours and you start to get a feel for how they think, what upsets them, what makes them smile without a second thought, what brings a slight haze to their eyes when something makes them sad. Not knowing what that person is holding back from you, and then after spending time together and building trust, they don't hold back anymore. You feel them drop that wall and they let you be a part of their secrets without hesitation. I want to work for those secrets, put in the time and show that I can be more..." _Kara's voice tapered off lost in emotion.

Lena reached over slowly putting her hand on top of Kara's, not fully knowing just how much more Kara wanted to be for Lena, pulling her back from her thoughts. "Y_ou're right Kara, I wouldn't trade the time we've spent learning about each other for anything," _Lena assured.

The blush that covered Kara's nose and cheeks could be seen from those brighter than usual stars and Lena's physical contact scrambled all the words in Kara's thoughts. Kara's hand danced with warmth, just like every time Lena's skin touched hers, and she was always left craving more contact.

"_Well I should get home and spend about an hour on the treadmill to make up for this pizza I just had" _Lena playfully hit Kara'sarm, "_not all of us can eat like this and stay perfect like you." _

Tired of her face exposing her at every turn Kara quickly stood and turned, hiding the red hot blush that came at the thought of Lena's perfect body on the treadmill, picking up plates and an empty pizza box and escaping to the kitchen inside. "_Is your driver waiting downstairs?" _Kara asked over her shoulder from the kitchen as Lena made her way inside.

_"No I told her to go home as soon as I arrived, it's a beautiful night I think I'll walk home. Cut some of that treadmill time down." _Kara cringed at the thought of Lena walking alone through Nationalcity at night. "_Besides I don't want my legs to be too sore, it looks like I have dinner and dancing on the agenda tomorrow." _

Caught off guard Kara blurted "_you have a date?" _

Instant jealousy started pumping through Kara's veins. Each pump of her heart pushed the annoyingly possessive substance through her entire body.

"_Yes. This very handsome man bought my coffee this morning, and then offered to buy me dinner and take me dancing." _Lena stated then thought out loud "_his eyes were a brilliant blue, seems I always fall for amazing blue eyes." _

Lena and Kara exchanged a stiff hug goodbye as Lena was lost in thought and Kara was over run with jealousy then Lena exited.

Kara stood statue still for about two minutes gathering herself, then took to the sky as neither her nor Supergirl could stand knowing Lena Luthor was walking unprotected across town.

She flew overhead, trying to keep her distance to go unnoticed, deciding wether she should make her presence know or keep admiring the sight of Lena walking down the sidewalk. A white almost see through blouse, snug black skirt, and heels. Lena could make sweats and a t-shirt look sexy without trying and..."_I thought stalking was a crime, and you're supposed to stop crime." _Lena's slight chuckle and comment pulled Kara from her inappropriate thoughts and she flew down to walk with Lena.

"_I'm sorry Miss Luthor, Kara Danvers informed me you were walking alone, and you know there are people in this city who want to hurt you." _

Lena nodded in thanks, "_you could stalk me from down here and have a conversation instead of being up there though." _

Once Lena was safe and sound in her apartment, Kara flew home to wallow in pity that Lena was going on a date with a handsome blue eyed stranger, and she knew sleep would evade her for the next 8 hours.


	2. Chapter 2*

Kara woke up after a restless 4 hours of sleep filled with a variation of her real life worst nightmare. Her cruel subconscious cooked up a new way to make her watch Alex or Lena suffer and sometimes die on almost a weekly basis. This time it was Alex. Neither Kara or Supergirl could save Alex in her dream, and Kara's biggest fear was one day that dream would turn into a reality. She had come heartbreakingly close to losing her sister countless times already.

It was ten minutes until 5am, and Kara grabbed her phone from the charging pad on her side table to send a quick message.

**You awake?**

Five minutes later Kara heard a key enter the lock of her door. "_Are you okay?" _Alex entered gun drawn sweeping the room with her eyes for threats and her sister.

_"Alex what the heck? First, how'd you get here so fast and second, you can just text back. You didn't have to show up here." _Kara's voice hinted annoyance, but she truly loved how protective Alex was of her. Kara carried the weight of protecting the world and her city on a daily basis with no choice, and it sometimes was the most difficult thing she'd ever done. Alex made the choice to protect Kara without hesitation or complaint, and Kara knew Alex would give up her life in a heartbeat to keep Kara breathing only another second. While she was tasked with saving everyone, she knew her big sister would save her, and already had more times than she knew.

"_You only text me this early if sometime is wrong. Besides I was already in the neighborhood." _Alex offered with a shrug as she moved to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water.

"_Okay well now it's my turn to worry. Why were you in the neighborhood, and why are you drinking water when there's coffee waiting to be made?" _Kara grabbed the bottle from her sisters hand "_talk Danvers." _Kara started coffee and slouched herself on the bar stool locking eyes with her sister.

"_Maggie and I are fighting again" _Alex said defeated and lowered her head to stare at the pattern on the counter. "_This time it was a big one Kar. I left around 2am and haven't been back to the apartment. She's left me 3 voicemails and texted 7 times. I read them but I have nothing to say right now." _Alex paused replaying their explosive argument back through her head for about the millionth time. "_I wanted to come talk but I didn't want to wake you. So I was walking around your neighborhood until a decent hour." _

Alex didn't go into detail about the argument and Kara didn't want to push her before she was ready. They sat in comfortable silence listening to the coffee brew for a few minutes, then Kara drew her sister into a hug. "_No matter what happens, I love you more than anything and you can stay here anytime. You know that Alex." _She released her and poured them two cups of coffee. In her best stern mom voice Kara asked "_and what is our rule?"_

"_No problem is too small and we can sleep when we're dead." _Alex stated the slightly morbid, but sweet rule the Danvers sisters always followed for one another. Kara softened, "_that's right. You should have come straight here."_

Alex always admired her sisters ability to show affection and put her heart out on the line. Even though she knew her sister was holding back how her heart truly felt about her other best friend. Alex had let that slide for a while, but she thought the time to further meddle in her sisters love life was swiftly approaching. Smiling to herself with mischievous thoughts of how to get Kara and Lena to express their feelings to one another, and the plans already in the works, Alex agreed "_I_ _know_, _so__ why are you up texting me at this hour?" _

Kara blatantly ignored her sister's question "_we should have a girls night tonight. You. Me. Winn. J'onn. Get a buttload of potstickers and alcohol and watch chick flicks." _She moved to the sink to wash a few stray dishes.

_"You don't want to invite Lena?" _Alex asked confused and chuckled at how they considered Winn and J'onn as the girls and they totally were.

"_She will be busy." Kara's clipped tone said it all. _

_"Ooh, does she have a date?" _Alex asked cautiously to the back of Kara's head.

_"Did you know?" _Kara asked turning to meet her sisters eyes.

Alex put her hands up in innocence. "_No no, just a lucky guess Kar. We will definitely have a girls night, and I will tell Winn and J'onn they have to supply the booze and food." _

If Kara knew Lena had texted Alex yesterday asking if she thought she should say yes to a date with a total stranger, and that Alex had told her to go for it, she might get punched through the wall. Lena had not informed Alex that the date was as soon as tonight. It made since now that her sister had been awake at the ungodly hour. Alex had the idea that if Lena went and Kara had to spend some time in hell knowing Lena was out with another, she would come to her senses and make her move already. A concept Kara would surely not appreciate or understand.

Later that evening...

Lena sat at the intimate candle lit table in the overpriced restaurant, which in her opinion was overkill for a first date, but she had already decided she would give him ten minutes longer to show or she would leave. A light touch on her shoulder startled her but her eyes connected with the bright blue eyes of her date.

"_Please forgive me, some unexpected business decisions needed my attention." _Tyler explained with a warm smile as he took his seat across from Lena.

_"I understand that quite well actually. What business are you involved in?" _Lena mused barely covering her annoyance.

"_I have my own law firm along with two of my old college roommates. We started the firm right after college when Collin, one of my colleagues, asked his..."_

"_Lena? Earth to Lena?" _Lena snapped out of her daydream at Tyler's slight raise of voice. "_Usually I get a laugh at that point in the story, so I thought I might have lost you." _

"_Tyler I'm so sorry. When business was brought up I thought of some unfinished paperwork on my desk and got lost in the pile." _Lena was sorry. She was sorry that the second she looked into his blue eyes, her thoughts were redirected to another pair of blue eyes. Her mind was filled with memories of the blue eyes that make her feel safe and warm like for a moment there was no responsibility or L-Corp, and those eyes belonged to her best friend. Her best friend who was having a blast at girls night with the few other people in this world she had begun to trust and open up to.

Tyler looked hopeful "_I like that you are so dedicated to your work. Any man would be lucky to have such a powerful woman on his arm." _He reached across the table finding Lena's hand with his, and brushed his thumb across her knuckles.

The gesture was sweet and genuine, but his hand was a little sweaty and felt rough against her soft skin. Lena's phone went off and she knew it was Alex's tone. "_Excuse me I'm sorry this could be work." _Lena quickly pulled her hand away and retrieved her phone.

**Kara told me the big date was tonight, how's it going? We miss you at girls night. **

Lena read the text and made a split decision. Standing, she lied, "_I have to get to the office and take care of some things. Maybe we can reschedule?" _

_"Can I drive you over to your office?" _Tyler also stood pulling his keys from his pocket.

"Thank you, t_hat's very sweet of you, but I have a driver." _Lena made her move toward the door when Tyler moved quickly in front of her blocking her way.

He flashed a quick smile to hide his disappointment then started to lean down blue eyes locked on green. Before Lena could register his lips found hers in a sloppy rushed kiss. She broke the kiss, when she re_alized what had just happened, with "okay, bye." _Then all but sprinted in her 4 inch heels out of the elegant restaurant.


	3. Chapter 3*

Lena scrambled into her waiting suv and was instantly grateful she always had a car with tinted windows. She sat still for a moment to gather herself and began replaying the kiss over in her mind. She felt guilty. She felt as if she cheated on Kara, which was insane because Kara was nothing more than her best friend. Sometimes her overactive imagination led her to believe there was more to those interactions. That their innocent nights of pizza and movies or meeting for brunch or Kara swinging by her office with her favorite lunches were actually dates or more than just a friend bringing her food. She knew how she felt about Kara but why would Kara ever take a chance on a Luthor.

Lena had known for some time that Kara was indeed Supergirl. She understood the need for Kara to keep this secret for various reasons, but one of her worst fears was her last name was included on that list. Lena would never take away Kara's ability to share her most precious secret. If Kara decided to tell Lena she would know beyond a shadow of a doubt that she was a part of the most special group in all the worlds. Kara's family.

"_Miss Luthor, are you okay_?" Cassie, Lena's driver asked slowly.

_"Cassie for the last time call me Lena." _She snapped unsettled by her mental barrage of emotions. "_I'm sorry. It's been a long day. Could you just drive around for a while I need to clear my head." _

_"Of course, Miss Lena." _Cassie shifted her eyes to the rear view mirror nervously, surprised and relieved to see Lena smirking at her choice of Miss Lena. As soon as Lena's deep red lips quirked upward they had dropped back down at the corners with worry. It bothered Cassie to see a frown on such a pretty face, but she would try to help fix that problem. She checked for traffic and pulled onto the roadway.

Kara's Apartment...

"_Yess!! Suck it Winn!" _Alex had jumped from her spot on the couch and quickly put Winn in a headlock to give the mother of all noogies.

Winn choked from the power of Alex's forearm against his throat as Kara and J'onn both, with tears steaming down their faces, looked at them in utter shock.

"_Alex this is one of the saddest moments of the movie. What is wrong with you? Did you guys do experiments on each other in the lab again?" _

J'onn chimed into Kara's questioning, _"last time Winn cried for 20 minutes every time someone sneezed, it was pitiful." _

"_Snot still makes me sad." _Winn said gasping for air.

_"I bet Winn fifty bucks that J'onn would cry before the movie was over." _Alex looked at J'onn and shrugged a sorry, not sorry that she just won fifty bucks.

"_Who doesn't cry at Steel Magnolias? It's a classic when you just need a good cry chick flick." _Kara argued wiping away her own tears.

Ding Dong* "_Ohh that must be the pizza! I told you guys four wouldn't be enough." _Kara patted her belly with a face splitting smile.

Alex moved toward the door pushing Winn's face into the couch for good measure. "_You better tip Robby well for making a second trip" _Kara yelled after Alex.

Alex opened the door and grabbed the two pizza boxes handing them behind her to a drooling Kara. She gave the young man a generous tip when movement to the left caught her eye. Lena looked frazzled and didn't ooze her typical rule the world confidence. She was pacing the hall with determination obviously having an internal debate.

_"Alex where are you going?" _Kara called to her sister.

"_I'll be right back Kar. You better save some pizza, we might be adding one more to girls night." _

Alex silently shut the door and eased down the hallway. She had become very fond of the Luthor. She was brilliant in the lab and her emerald eyes would hold you hostage if you weren't careful. It was obvious why Kara was twitterpated by her. Alex and Lena formed a bond over science, when they worked side by side in the lab they both let down their icy exteriors and just enjoyed the marvels they could create together. Alex knew Lena trusted her, but it was because Kara trusted her. It was time Lena trusted her simply because she could and deserved more people in her corner.

_"Lena?" _Alex spoke softly and moved with caution as if Lena were a timid animal that may bolt at any moment.

"_Alex, hey." _Lena stopped pacing to look at Alex. "_I had a feeling that pizza was headed for Kara's apartment. Let me guess that was his second trip here tonight?" _

"_And let me guess, the date didn't go so well?" _Alex said with a smug smile. "_Sorry, I mean, the date didn't go so well?" _She repeated this time with an overdone fake sadness throwing in the bottom lip pout for effect.

Lena rolled her bright green eyes with a sigh. She had a feeling Alex knew her true feelings for Kara, but she had never hinted her knowledge before. "_How long have you known?" _

_"What ever do you mean?" _Alex said with a chuckle.

Lena moved two steps back to the wall and slid her body down to the hallway floor letting out a long breath. Alex took a seat beside her bumping their shoulders together. "_My sister is pretty awesome, I taught her everything she knows, so she kind of has to be. I would be more surprised if you weren't into her." _

"_All I could think about on my date tonight was Kara. I felt guilty like a was cheating, but she doesn't even know how I feel. I want to tell her but until she trusts me enough to..." _Lena cut off her thought looking away with another forceful sign. Alex raised both her eyebrows in realization trying meet Lenas eyes. She knows Kara is Supergirl, and Kara doesn't know she knows. Alex's respect for Lena reached an all time high.

"_He kissed me." _She turned to Alex with her face scrunched in disgust changing the subject.

"_Your face is going to stick like that._" Alex tried to lighten the mood, proud that she was dead on about Lena's feelings for Kara. "_Man I'm batting .1000 tonight. Maybe I should go see Maggie and she'll tell me I'm not stupid and not hate me." _Alex's sarcasm shadowed the sorrow she felt toward her own relationship.

"_Alex I've had the privilege to learn a lot about you, and you are far from stupid. Do you want to tell me what this fight is about?" _

_"It's a long story, and it all started with a fake senecio. We were just talking about some what if's because unfortunately we're all put into sticky situations sometimes. The whole conversation spiraled and I sort of hinted that I would save Kara and you over Maggie or myself." _Alex rubbed the back of her neck trying to make the red creeping up go back to where it came from.

"_I understand saving Kara, but you sort of hinted you would save me? Before your own girlfriend?" "The hell Alex?" _Lena knew they had become close but she was truly confused.

"_You're very important to Kara." _Alex explained.

Lena shook her head in disbelief. Alex would give up her own lifetime happiness just so Kara wouldn't have to lose anyone else.

_"So anyways, Kara doesn't know, she just knows we're fighting and it's a big one. But more importantly, how long have you known?" _Alex narrowed her eyes and squared her shoulders looking at Lena with her best interrogation stare.

"_What ever do you mean?" _Lena mimicked Alex's phrase from earlier, adding a little head tilt to go with her playful shrug. Lena had no intentions of actually speaking aloud she knew Kara's secret.

The two locked eyes, both pair fierce, neither willing to budge. Their conversation turned from playful to a challenge. It was a stalemate. The air filling the hallway was dense. Lena's powerful aura began to return. Slowly a silent deal was struck, Alex would not reveal Lena's secrets and Lena would not reveal Alex's.

Kara stood from the couch and walked toward the fridge. Alex sure has been out there a while. Maggie had probably shown up and they both apologized for whatever stupid fight they are having and they're making up now. Just a little look to make sure she's okay, Kara tipped her glasses down and used her x-ray vision through the wall. Alex was very close, but not to Maggie, why did it look like Lena and Alex were about to kiss? They were locked in an intense eye contact shoulder to shoulder. Kara quickly moved back to the couch white hot anger building inside her. She knew and Alex and Lena had become close, and she loved it. Her two favorite people in the world bonding, she couldn't be happier, but she was way wrong. This was horrible. She had no one to blame but herself. She never admitted to Lena how she felt and now Lena was going to fall in love with her sister.


	4. Chapter *4

Note: This one is short. I really appreciate any comments or opinions y'all may have. This is my first fanfiction, and I'm having a blast writing it. 

They were still in the hallway. As Kara absently walked back to the couch, all she could think about was what Lena and Alex were still doing in the hallway. She couldn't bring herself to use her super hearing. What if she heard something that she could never un-hear.

J'onn stood cradling an inebriated Winn in his arms. "_Agent Shot seems to be quite intoxicated. I'm going to fly him home because last time he puked in the Uber, and they charged me to clean the vehicle." _

_"I love it when you call me Agent Shot" Winn slurred. "Up up and away!!" _Winn enthusiastically threw his right fist into the air signifying he was ready for their departure.

J'onn rolled his eyes, but couldn't hide his smirk and obvious affection for the lovable Winn. J'onn could sense Kara's drastic mood change and thought she may need some time to herself. "_We'll go out through the balcony. Goodnight Kara." _With a nod and a wink, J'onn and Winn were off into the night sky leaving Kara with her erratic thoughts and emotions.

Kara began nervously cleaning up the remnants of the night unsuccessfully trying to busy her mind.

Alex entered the apartment what seemed like an eternity later with a smile on her face. "_Did J'onn fly drunk Winn home? He was pissed last time Winn puked in the car. The next day he made him put on the defense training suit, so I could 'practice' my strikes as punishment." _Alex laughed to herself at the memory.

Kara ignored her sister and blurted "_Maggie didn't want to come in?" _

_"I wasn't out there with Maggie. It was Lena."_ Alex treaded softly assuming by her outburst Kara already knew it was Lena. "S_he was going to join us, but decided to head home and get some sleep. She said she would call you tomorrow." _

Why would she come here and then decide to go home? Has this been going on for a while and was Kara really that dense not to notice? Is this what Alex and Maggie are fighting about? Did Alex have an affair with Lena?? Maybe Kara couldn't read Lena like she thought, and missed some signs. The questions were overflowing Kara's mind and they were about to bubble over. Her body was going into overdrive trying to keep up with her racing mind and the room seemed to shrink around her.

"_Kar do you mind if I crash on your couch? I still haven't quite found the right words for Maggie yet." _

_"Sure, of course, the couch would be lucky to have you sleep on it. I'm happy for the couch. You're great and everyone loves you! I'm going to check over the city before bed." _Kara half yelled at Alex, her voice laced with confusion and hurt. With that Kara swiftly changed and flew from the apartment.

Alex walked to the couch slowly processing the words Kara just threw at her. Alex knew her sister well enough to know that comment was fueled by jealousy. When it came to Lena, the possibilities of Kara's emotions running wild were high. Alex decided to leave her baby sister to stew, and hopefully it would bring her closer to making her move.

Around 1 AM...

Alex woke abruptly from her sleep at the swift noise. It sounded like a knock on the door but it could be Kara getting home from patrolling the city. "_Kar?" _No answer.

Alex walked toward the door slowly, and saw the paper sitting just inside the apartment on the floor. She picked up the paper, typed in bold letters:

**Meet me tomorrow in National City Park at 3pm and find out how you can get Lena Luthor back alive. I'm beary excited to see you. **

"_What the hell?" _Alex asked no one. Is this a joke? Alex moved quickly back to the couch and grabbed her phone. She hit Lena's contact and waited. It rang twice and went to voicemail. The call had been rejected. A second later, a text came through from Lena. Alex felt instant relief, but her blood ran cold as she read the text.

**I see you got my note. Do not try to contact Ms.Luthor again or I will kill her. **

A picture followed, Lena looked to be unconscious, with a trail of dried blood running down her left temple. She was wearing the navy blue dress she left in earlier which meant she probably never made it home.

Alex called Kara. Kara annswered on the first ring "H_ey, are you okay?" _

_"Get back to the apartment now, it's Lena." _Not 15 seconds later Kara flew through the balcony door with a face of terror.

Alex handed Kara the note, and then showed her the text and picture explaining the events of the last 5 minutes.

Kara fell apart when she saw Lena's face with blood covering her temple. Tears started to well up as she felt helpless for a second, and then the anger rolled in resulting in her putting her foot through the coffee tables dense wooden top. "_I'm beary excited to see you? This is just what we need, some psycho who thinks he's 5 or a bear to have Lena." _

_"We'll leave in 3 minutes to check out Lena's apartment. You take a second to gather yourself." _Alex put her hand on Kara's shoulder. "_We'll get her back Kara. And Lena is a badass, I wouldn't be surprised if she takes this guy down before we find her."_


	5. Chapter 5*

Lena had fight and ferocity. Kara loved her spirit and how she refused to quit. You would need an army to bring down Lena Luthor, and the thing that was even better, was that Lena used her passion and energy toward helping others. No matter what the world thought they knew about Lena, Kara knew how big her heart was, and if her heart desires Alex she would just have to live with it. Kara always thought kryptonite was the worst torture, but seeing Alex and Lena together might surpass that pain. All she knew is she needed Lena to be alive and in her life. They had to get her back.

Alex had already made calls to J'onn and Maggie advising them of the situation. Maggie was pissed at Alex, but she liked Lena and would do everything she could to help get her back. They could look for clues tonight, but this guy obviously wanted them to play by his rules. Alex hated playing games, it just pissed her off, but if it was the only way to get Lena back alive they would meet this psycho at the park at 3pm.

Maggie had already sent a couple patrol units by Lena's and they cleared the penthouse apartment. Alex's previous notion had been correct, Lena never made it home that night.

The last 12 hours had excruciatingly crept by while Alex and Kara made themselves as busy as possible. They had hardly said two words to each other since Alex showed Kara the note, only sharing concerned looks as they barked orders at the team of DEO agents preparing for the worst at the 3pm meet up. A team had been sent to canvass the park several times already, and undercover agents had been placed on every corner.

Kara had flown around the city multiple times today listening for Lena with no luck. Whoever had her was smart and was keeping Lena somewhere undetectable by Supergirl. This person knew Kara was Supergirl, and they knew how important Lena was to her.

"_Are you ready for this?" _Alex walked to stand next to Supergirl on the balcony of the DEO overlooking the city.

"_We have to get her back Alex. I can't lose her." _Kara wouldn't look at Alex.

"_I will not stop until we get her back here in one piece. I promise you." _Alex knew Kara was devastated by Lena's capture, but these were usually the times when she would turn to her for support. Instead Kara seemed to be putting up a wall between them, and Alex knew something else was bothering her sister.

"_Kara I know you're worried about Lena, but is there something else bothering you?" _

Kara stiffened, not ready have this discussion with Alex, she refused to make eye contact. Kara was trying to talk herself into being happy for Lena and Alex, but in order to do that she had to distant herself from her sister.

An agent cleared his throat behind them. "_Agent Danvers we're all set ma'am. We're ready when you're ready." _

Before Alex had the chance to ask Kara again she quickly stated "_lets go get Lena back." _

It was exactly 3pm when Alex and Supergirl walked into the open park area. The place was crawling with UC DEO agents watching everything that moved.

Winn's voice jumped in their ears "_no reports of seeing Lena or anything usual so far, be careful guys."_

"_Thanks Winn, let us know if you see anything." _

Alex returned as they slowly walked through the park. J'onn was hovering overhead like a hawk watching and waiting.

_"Alex. You don't think that's for us do you..."_

About that time Alex spotted what Kara was looking at with confusion. "_Um, I guess that would make sense with the card. Is this guy serious?" _

About 15 feet away was a giant teddy bear about the size of a person wearing a Supergirl outfit, cape and all, with a note hanging from his right ear. Supergirl slowly approached the bear and grabbed the note with Alex on her heels.

**I was in love too. Supergirl took that from me. Is the girl of steel strong enough to live with the same pain? Or maybe the kryptonite will just kill you. **

Kara and Alex finish reading the note simultaneously when a quick beeping comes from the bear sitting a foot away.

In the split second all Alex can think is bomb and kryptonite.

Knowing how deadly kryptonite can be for Kara Alex throws her body on the bear just as it explodes knocking her unconscious.


	6. Chapter 6*

Note: I know the last couple chapters have been rough. I've been a little down lately, so I think that is contributing to my sad writing. I love seeing comments from y'all and still encourage compliment and criticism.

Alex could feel Maggie's arm draped over her shoulders, her finger slowly tracing a slow circular pattern on her shoulder. It was a beautiful day and the sun's rays were falling over her skin like a warm cozy blanket. Maggie and Eliza were laughing at a comment Kara made and Lena laid her head on Kara's shoulder looking at her in pure adoration. Jeremiah shared a similar look as he watched his family from the grill several feet away on the deck. The table was filled with food and surrounded by her favorite people.

J'onn yelled from the yard "_heads up" _as the football came soaring toward the table. Kara reached up without looking and snagged the ball mid-air. "_Sorry, I haven't quite mastered the "spiral" of throwing your earth football." _

_"I'm also not the best teacher" _Winn shrugged, "_Alex should probably teach you the athletic stuff, and I'll help you build a robot or something." _

Kara hopped up like a child excited to play and looked at Alex "_come on lets show them a thing or two." _

Alex tried to get up but couldn't move. The sun started moving closer getting brighter and hotter. Her vision started to blur and her chest was on fire.

"_Alex. I'm here it's okay. Alex can you hear me? Alex talk to me. Come on...come on." _Kara's voice sounded far away.

Back to reality...

Alex slowly opened her eyes blinded by the high lumen lamps all shining down on her from the DEO medical lab. There were wires and lines all over her and she couldn't move. She was covered in sweat and felt like her chest was going to explode when everything started coming back to her. Her chest did explode because she jumped on a bomb. Not the smartest choice she'd ever made, and she was sure to get an earful from Kara but it was worth it.

"_Alex can you hear me?" _Kara's voice was gentle but strong. There was more power to her voice than earlier that day. Probably fueled by her anger at Alex for putting her life on the line yet again.

_"Kar..." _she rasped her throat sore and day.

Kara stood pushing the lights away from Alex's face happy to hear her sisters voice. "_Alex I seriously..."_

Alex quickly lifted her right hand to stop Kara's pending rant when pain splintered through her core. She dropped her arm clinching her teeth in pain "_holy shit that hurts, I know you're pissed, but just tell me what the damage is before you start your lecture." _

_"Alex all I have to say is thank you. You saved my life. The bomb was small but several shards of kryptonite were placed in the bear. Winn said based on the trajectory, the chances of a piece piercing my heart were damn near absolute." _Kara stopped for a moment and placed her forehead against Alex's. "_One larger piece went directly through your abdomen causing two cracked ribs on your right side, but other than that theres lots of bruising and abrasions." _

That explains why she couldnt move her right arm without wincing in agony. Did Kara just say damn? Whatever. Kara was alive. She was alive. Lena. _"Lena wasn't even there was she? This guy is pissed at Supergirl, and got his hands on kryponite. Do you have any clue who it could be?" _

_"No, but we will figure it out. He obviously blames me for losing someone he loved. I'm just happy you're alive Alex. I don't know what I would do without but if I got Lena back and you were dead, I'm sure she would never forgive me." _Alex stared at her sister, taking in the strange comment.

"_I was kind of thinking the same thing when I jumped on a bomb after kryponite was mentioned. I'm pretty sure your death would effect her a little more than mine Kar." _

They stared at one another. Both had a quizzical look, neither wanting to out the others observed feelings for the Luthor. Alex squinted her eyes feeling a little lightheaded losing focus for a second.

"_I'm going to let you rest." _Kara stood quickly walking with the intention of avoiding this conversation for the third time.

_"Stop." _Kara froze. "_Come sit back down." _Alex's tone was strange and she had a stern but amused look on her face as she connected the dots of Kara's actions and odd statements in the last 24 hours.

_"Alex really you should rest..." _she was cut off by Alex's quick protest "_I swear to Rao I will chase you down the hallway dragging these machines with me." _

Kara knew better than to argue with Alex but especially didn't want to rile her up in her condition. Kara knew she would have to face this, but was hoping to avoid it for a little longer. Her time of running away was up.

_"What do you think you know?" _Alex questioned still seemingly amused.

_"Well...I saw it. I mean, I didn't see it, but probably right before it, or I'm sure there's been more than one it, but I saw you guys in the hallway." _Kara rambled and stole a quick glance at her sister who seemed happy that she could share this with Kara. Kara was trying to rid the sour taste this conversation left in her mouth, but still tried her hardest to be a mature adult. Kara continued "_I'm happy for you guys, I love you both, though I do think you owe it to Maggie to expla..." _Kara was cut off once again by her sister, this time by laughter.

Alex lay miserable clutching her side with broken ribs laughing. "_Oh Kara, I love you but you can be so dense sometimes." _Kara went from sad puppy dog to defenseless baby bunny. "_There is nothing between Lena and I except friendship and a mutual love for science. Oh, and you. Can you not tell by the way she looks at you Kar?" _

Kara sat silent, her mind in a frenzy, she looked at Alex again this time her expression unreadable.

"_Yeah and I know you're crazy about her too. I can read you like a book. I ignored it at first, thought maybe there was a chance I was wrong for once, but I'm not wrong, am I? You're in love with her. You have to be the way you look at her. If she's talking your hanging on to every last word. Everytime she smiles, even if its at someone else, you can't stop the heat that flares in your chest and spreads to your cheeks. Everytime someone mentions her name your eyes light up and an easy grin settles over your lips. All those super powers and you can't tell that the person you love totally loves you back?" _


	7. Chapter 7*

Lena woke with a splintering headache. Her head had not hurt this bad since the last time Maggie missed game night. Herself, Kara, and Alex had no supervision so they polished off several bottles of wine and scotch resulting in the worst hangover of Lena's life.

"_I've been wondering when you would wake." _A male voice that sounded a distance away and muffled stated.

Lena slowly pushed herself up from the cold metal floor opening her eyes to take in her surroundings. She was in a small room just big enough to stand and pace a couple feet, and it was all metal, made with a lead mixture or coating to combat Supergirl if she had to guess. The room was lit only by light coming through a slot in the door in the direction where the voice had come from.

"_Sorry I had to hit you so hard. I know your reputation for fighting back, so I had to make sure you were knocked out for a while." _

The voice was unfamiliar to Lena but his tone seemed sympathetic for someone who had knocked her over the head and kidnapped her. "_What do you want?" _Lena forced, her throat dry and swollen.

"_You can not give me what I want Miss Luthor. Unfortunately, you're just a pawn in my plan."_ Ice laced the unfamiliar male voice

The voice sounded like it was retreating, so Lena moved quickly toward the door "_wait, don't I deserve to know why I'm here? Your anger is not directed at me."_

No answer. Lena sat back down, head throbbing. To her left she found a bottle of water, but when she unscrewed to lid the seal had been broken. There was a chance something was added to the water, but she took her chances.

Lena slipped in and out of consciousness over the next several hours. Her head pounded, and her limbs felt like they weighed a ton. She swore at one point she felt like she was moving, possibly rocking or swaying like she was on water somehow. Everytime she tried to open her eyes they fought to stay closed and won. She finally stopped trying to move and just let herself slip away.

When she woke she was back on the opposite side of the room from the door. Her head felt worlds better and she felt clean. She looked down and saw that her clothes had been changed. She was wearing a simple white sundress with small yellow daisies on it. She could even taste toothpaste in her mouth where someone had brushed her teeth. The water was definitely mixed with something to knock her out for a while.

This guy was keeping her in a box but he also took the time to bath her and change her clothes. This was beyond creepy. Lena was getting angrier by the second at her situation. Her head was now clear and she remembered something that might save her life.

Suddenly more light flooded the room as the door opened. Lena tried to stand but her feet were bound together and secured to the floor. "_I really am sorry about this Miss Luthor." _A chair was placed just inside the door and he stepped inside. He was completely average looking, sandy blonde hair, blue eyes, no effort to conceal his identity, and he wore a simple grey shirt and jeans. He sat in the chair and looked at her.

_"Quit apologizing unless you intend to release me." _Lena sneered.

_"I can't do that Miss Luthor. I do not intend to harm you, but your super girlfriend doesn't know that." _His eyes turned harsh at his own mention of Supergirl. "_I promised your mother I would do you no harm. She lent me some kryponite by the way. It would have killed her if her sister hadn't stopped it." _

Lena reeled at the information dumped in her lap. Is Kara okay, and what the hell did Alex do to save her life again? Who was this lunatic and why was he working with her mother? She stayed silent hoping he would give her more information. He had obviously joined her to talk.

He continued as she hoped "_I've been watching all of you for sometime now. Your mother actually sent me the kryponite as gift after she almost killed me for stalking you." _He paused staring at Lena for a minute. "_That woman is terrifying but she hates Supergirl as well." _

Lena finally spoke "_and why do you hate Supergirl?" _

"_Your girlfriend needs to realize there are consequences to her actions." _He shouted.

_"Supergirl and I are just friends. She has saved my life several times. What actions are you talking about?" _Lena stayed calm trying to fish for more information.

He leaned back in his chair calm again. _"Don't play dumb Miss Luthor. Your intellect surpasses most everyone in this world, that's why I've been keeping you knocked out. I know the Super and the reporter are one in the same, so do you. And you can't hide how you feel about each other, anyone can see it." _He paused for a moment searching Lena's face for hints of emotion. She stayed blank. "_She killed my wife. Back when she lost her mind and almost killed her own sister, and the Martian had to fight her. My wife and I were out shopping when Supergirl started using her heatvision. We tried to run and my wife got knocked down in the crowd and it knocked her out." "The doctors said she had a brain tumor and that we should thank Supergirl because they found it early and could operate. They killed her the next day in the operating room. Supergirl lost her mind and cost my wife her life." _He was fuming, face red and breathing heavy, and he had drawn his hands into clinched fists.

Lena sat listening to his story. He had completely misplaced his anger toward Supergirl. His wife would have died either way, but he blamed Supergirl. "_I'm truly sorry you lost your wife." _

"_Supergirl took her from me!" _He yelled. "_Now she needs to think that you are dead, so she knows how it feels to lose the one person she loves more than anyone else." _He quickly stood and removed the chair, and slammed the door leaving Lena withonly a sliver of light again.

She waited several minutes making sure he was gone, then reached into her hair and found the bobby pin tucked up under her ponytail holder. Supergirl had given her this bobby pin several months ago saying it was Kara's idea. She told her that there was a tracker in it, but it would only activate if Lena bent it in half. She told her that if she bent it Kara and Supergirl would be notified. Lena bent the bobby pin and watched as the small red light blinked from one end.

When Kara technically Supergirl rescued her, Lena wasn't wasting anymore time pretending she didn't want more.


	8. Chapter 8*

Kara stood outside Alex's room watching the strained conversation between her and Maggie. She wanted to listen in to see if she could make things better for her sister, but it wasn't her place. She always watched and stayed on guard as Alex interacted with others, even with Maggie there were times she would throw that wall up around her heart. Kara could see it ascend as Alex would start to push someone away. She hated that Alex wouldn't allow herself to be happy, but she always felt so special being one of the only people Alex completely allowed in her heart.

_"You almost died again Alex." _Maggie's eyes had tears welled up ready to let go and drop from her face. "_I know you love your sister but do you realize what it's like for me? To almost lose you over and over." _

"_Maggie I love you, but I meant what I said the other day. I won't stop throwing myself on bombs for her." _

Alex had spent the last several bed ridden hours making her decision. She wouldn't apologize for what she said, she would own it because she meant it and her actions would continue to prove it. "_If you can't live with it then I don't know what to tell you. She will always come first." _

Maggie stiffened and stepped back from the bed releasing her hold on Alex's hand. "_I'm pretty sure you just said it Danvers." _She turned and walked from the room.

She stopped next to Kara on her way out "_your sister is a hard person to love." _With that Maggie walked down the hall and left Kara knowing their conversation did not go well.

Alex laid her head back on the bed and closed her eyes. No one had ever loved her as much as Maggie did, but she could never put her own happiness first. Her instincts would always take her towards the danger if Kara was concerned.

_"I take it your fight is not over?" _Kara asked as she entered the room. Alex didn't look as upset as Kara thought she would, but she had that look on her face when she made her mind up about something.

_"I don't think it's a fight anymore. It's a decision, and I've made mine. I guess we'll see what Maggie decides." _Alex looked better, stronger, but still broken and it hurt Kara's heart to know it was because of her.

Kara lay her forehead against her sisters "_she loves you a lot. When this is over you're going to tell me what is going on with you guys and we'll figure it out."_

"_Quit looking at me like that." _Alex looked pointedly into Kara's eyes, emotion breaking through her voice, which she instantly corrected pulling toughness out of thin air. "_Lena is still out there, and I'm fine. Couldn't go anywhere if I tried." _Alex pointed to all the machines still hooked to her.

J'onn walked in looking at Alex with love "_and neither one of you would be here without the other." _He placed his hands on his hips, then turned his head toward the door. "_Incoming." _

_"Kara!!!" _Winn came sliding down the hall and into the room knocking over a cart of medical equipment. "_The bobby pin. She used it. I've already sent the location to your watch!" _

_"The what?? Who's bobby?" _J'onn replied.

Alex looked excitedly at Kara, "_you actually gave it to her? I knew it was a good idea and not creepy." _

Kara grabbed Winn by the shoulders shaking him as he held onto his iPad for dear life. "_Man I love that big brain of yours Winn!"_

Alex started to get out of bed. J'onn and Kara turned at the same time "_get back in bed" _Kara said firmly. "_Who are you going to beat up right now with broken ribs?" _

J'onn cleared his throat "_is anyone going to explain who bobby is?"_

Kara smiled "_I'll explain on the way, I'm going to need some back up if you're up for it?" _

_"I would be honored." _J'onn winked at Kara.

"_Go get dressed Kara, I made a slight modification to your suit. Just in case he has more kryponite. I built in some plates that should give you more protection." _Winn gave Kara a high five that sounded painful, and walked toward Alex's bed rubbing his sore palm. "_I'll keep an eye on gimpy here." _

J'onn and Kara exchanged a look knowing Alex would talk Winn into helping her but exited in route to save Lena.

"_Winn. You better go get the car, there's not a snowballs chance in hell i'm staying in this bed." _

Winn didn't even pause to argue, knowing he would lose, and went to get the car as Alex started unhooking and unplugging cords.

Across town Supergirl and the Martian Manhunter landed outside of an abandoned warehouse. Lena was inside that building somewhere and they were going to find her. Kara sighed "_why do they always have to be in creepy abandoned places? Why not pick a nice townhouse?" _

J'onn chuckled and nodded his head toward the door "_after you Supergirl." _

They entered the door into a closed in room, Supergirl tried to use her x-Ray vision but was thwarted by lead coating. A voice came from over head on what sounded like a speaker_ "I thought you might bring the Martian. That's not fair." _

Suddenly flames started to arise from all corners of the room surrounding them in the middle. J'onn immediately hit his knees, having flashbacks of his homeplanet. Kara knew that fire was crippling to her friend and was quickly at his side "_J'onn it's okay, I'm here." _

J'onn was lost in his mind to nightmares and pain. Everything and everyone he'd lost came rushing back. Kara knew he would be okay and her focus was rightfully on Lena, not knowing what condition she would be in. "_J'onn I'll be back for you I promise." _

Kara flew through the flame and back out the door, she quickly busted through the ceiling clear of the flames, and into an open area. Directly in front of her stood an average looking guy, and behind him was a small lead covered room. This made no sense, he didn't even have a weapon. "_Where's Lena Luthor?" _Her voice full of anger.

_"She's dead." _He replied while a smile.

"_You're lying." _Kara shouted.

"_I'll prove it to you. She's right inside this room." _He slowly turned and pushed open the door so Supergirl could see Lena lying unmoving. Her chest was not moving up and down with breath. Supergirl panicked rushing toward her scooping her up "_Lena, I've got you. Lena can you hear me?" _

She was limp.

"_How does it feel to have the woman you love dead in your arms Kara?" _He stood just outside the doorway taunting her.

"_How does it feel to have a loaded barrel against your temple?" _Alex's voice was filled with venom. She then proceeded to slam the handle of her pistol into his neck to knock him unconscious._ "I bet_ t_hat will feel really good later you dick." _

_"Alex help she isn't breathing and I can't find a pulse." _Kara screamed from inside the room.

"_Get her back to the DEO now! I'll meet you there." _

Alex spoke into her earpiece. "_Winn get J'onn out of the fire and meet us back at the DEO asap."_

_"I'm on it." _Winn came running inside tossed Alex his keys and went to get J'onn. "_We'll pick up psycho boy on our way out too." _

Kara flew back to the DEO with Lena in her arms tears streaming down her face. Lena had no heartbeat, but she was still warm. As soon as she arrived a team took Lena and began working, now all Kara could do was wait.

Lena was gorgeous, she has been trapped in a box for nearly a day and a half and she looked amazing. Kara didn't even know how that was possible. She couldn't lose Lena. Losing Lena would break her for good.


	9. Chapter 9*

_Note: Obviously I'm not a doctor, so I'm stretching the truth on all the medical stuff. This is a world with Supergirl, so I figure I can make some stuff up as well._

Supergirl was pacing in the hallway when Alex ran in "_hey did they get a pulse?" _

_"No, they've shocked her three times and nothing Alex. I think she's gone." _Kara backed up and slid down the wall letting her butt hit the floor with a thud.

Alex watched her sister remembering how Lena had done the same thing the other night in the hallway.

A doctor stuck their head out the door speaking to Alex and Kara blocked it out, she couldn't stand to know what they were saying. Alex stepped in the room. Lena Luthor will not die today, Alex refused to let this happen to Kara.

J'onn and Winn walked in dragging the unconscious man that kidnapped Lena. "_We're taking him to a cell. He's human so he will be NCPD's problem when we're through with him."_

Kara sat with her face in her hands unable to take this, it seemed like hours had passed and Lena would be gone.

J'onn approached and knelt next to her on the floor. "_He's awake and wanting to talk to you. I think you should wait and see what happens with Lena." _

Just then Alex burst through the door "_he's awake huh? I'm going to have a little chat with him. I think he's pumped her full of something and I'm going to break his face until he tells me what it is." _

Kara stood to stop Alex, but J'onn moved in front of her. "_We all love Lena Supergirl. I think it's best to let Alex try her interrogation style first." _

About five minutes later Alex stood in front of Kara. Kara refused to look up, and she hadn't moved an inch since Alex left. She felt paralyzed by the situation. She opened her eyes and saw Alex's boots that had a few droplets of blood scattered across the tops. Alex bent down and lifted Kara's chin. "_He pumped her full of adenosine and lidocaine. They mimick the heart stopping, recent studies show the heart reacts different with each person but will start again within a few hours of injection. You should probably be in there when she wakes. She will wake up Kara." _

Kara couldn't keep the tears from streaming. She didn't know what to feel but she needed to be in there next to Lena. Her sister always came through for her and she would never be able to repay her for the countless sacrifices. "_You should probably clean the blood off your boots before NCPD shows up for him. Also, have I told you how much I love you lately?" _

_"The blood is all in a days work baby sis." _Alex put her forehead to Kara's for a moment, then pulled her from the floor. "_Get in there damn it. By the way, her core temperature needs to stay warm for when she wakes up, if you want to help with that." _Alex threw in a wink for good measure before taking off down the hallway.

Supergirl slowly opened the door and saw Lena laying there hooked up to machines just as Alex had been not 2 hours earlier. A doctor was checking the connection on a tube and quickly departed as she entered. Lena looked a little pale, and there was barely movement to her chest from one of the machines forcing her to breathe. Supergirl pulled a chair up to the side of the bed sitting and looking at Lena.

She started thinking out loud, willing her voice to bring Lena back to her. "_You know I wish I would have told you every single time you made my heart beat a little faster. I wish I wouldn't have tried to hide everytime you made me blush. I wish I would have kissed you everytime I felt the urge. Everytime I held you when you were sad, I wanted to tell you how much I loved you and how perfect you are. I love you so much it hurts, and I promise I won't waste anymore time once you wake up. I will tell you everything and hope Alex is right about you feeling the same way." _

A couple hours later...

Lena opened her eyes in an unfamiliar room with harsh light streaming against her sore eyes, but she felt very familiar body heat laying against her. Lena's eyes started to adjust and she saw golden wavy hair spread over her. She slowly moved her left hand and twirled a piece of the hair in her finger trying not to disturb the sleeping super. As soon as she lifted the hair Supergirl was standing straight up clearing her throat moving awkwardly from where her face was sitting across Lena's chest. She quickly leaned back down and hugged Lena tight then recoiled with a blush across her cheeks. "_Miss Luthor we thought we lost you." _

Lena smiled as beautiful as ever happy to see a blushing Kara again "_you never seem to let anything too bad happen to me Supergirl." _

_"I'll advise Kara that you're awake." _She turned and took two steps then stopped. "_Actually." _She turned back around. She walked back to the bed and sat next to Lena. She fumbled her hands around in her lap for a moment and met Lena's eyes again. "_I have a lot to tell you." _She reached up and pulled her hair back into a quick ponytail, and then pulled her glasses from the pocket in her jacket hanging on the chair. She slid her glasses onto her nose and adjusted them quickly with her right hand, looking up at Lena with terrified blue eyes.

"_I've always thought it was adorable the way you adjust your glasses." _Lena reached over placing her hand on top of Kara's in her lap stopping them from moving.

Kara looked down at her hands feeling the warmth spread up her arms._ "You knew?" _She locked eyes with Lena, emerald on diamond. "_And you never said anything?" _

Lena pulled Kara closer and scooted over on the bed, patting the space she vacated. Kara moved onto the bed laying next to Lena and placed her arm over her shoulders letting her snuggle into her arm like always. Lena looked up at Kara with a soft expression. "_It was your secret to tell Kara. Remember when you talked about not wanting to read minds, because all the things you get to learn about someone and that person trusting you enough to let you in? I've just been waiting so you had the chance to let me in."_

Kara kissed the top of Lena's head. Her body had already gone into overdrive like usual when there was this much body contact with Lena. "_Thank you for caring enough to be patient with me." _

Lena sat up inches from Kara's face. "_I would wait an eternity for you Kara." _Lena didn't move, not any closer, not any farther away. They didn't break eye contact and Kara's throat went dry.

Kara wanted to lean in but what if Alex was wrong, what if it ruined everything, what if Lena had died and she never got this chance. She moved her hand to Lena's jaw and licked her lips. She flicked her eyes down to Lena's mouth where a gentle smile had formed. She wound the fingers of her other hand into Lena's hair and started to close the gap between them silently asking. Their lips crashed together as Lena helped to close the distance between them. They moved slow exploring the new territory. Lena softly grazed her teeth over Kara's bottom lip pulling and nibbling. Kara tightened her grip on Lena's hair twisting her head slightly to deepen the kiss. Lena pulled Kara's hair out of the lose ponytail placing both hands on Kara's neck twisting her fingers in wavy blonde hair and quickly straddled Kara's lap and moved chest to chest. Kara let out a small wimper as she felt Lena's tounge move down her tongue as their kissing became hungry and their breathing was erratic.

The door flung open as Alex quickly ran in "_Kara she's awake!" _Alex came to a screeching halt as Lena quickly moved off Kara and they both tried to steady their breathing. Alex raised her eyebrows then put her hands on her hips, and looked back and forth between the two red faced women in front of her. "_Well it looks like you know she's awake." _She couldn't contain her chuckle. "_Freaking finally. You know how long I've been waiting to awkwardly walk in on this?" _Alex beamed_. "You guys keep doing your thing I'll put a sock on the door on the way out." _

Lena and Kara sat silent both mortified.

Alex made her way to the door and opened it before stopping and turning "_it's great to have you back Lena, you had us worried there for a second." _Alex winked and closed the door behind her.


	10. Chapter 10

I'm not sure how much inspiration I have left for this story. We'll see where the next couple chapters lead, if y'all have any suggestions let me know. 

I know the kiss was a bit rushed last chapter, sorry about that, I think I got too excited and got impatient! Thank you for the likes and follows! 

Kara concentrated on her breathing, the slow rise and fall of her chest, afraid to move and risk waking Lena. Every inch of Lena from head to toe was plastered to Kara's side as she slept. Kara couldn't stop grinning. She sat and admired just how gorgeous Lena was as she slept so peacefully. She had stopped herself from staring at Lena countless times always worried about being caught, but now she could freely stare. Soak in her presence and really appreciate how calm she made her feel. There were no psychopaths to worry about, no experiments to monitor, no employees for Lena to worry about, it was just quiet and Lena laying in Kara's bed at her apartment. In this moment, all was perfect in Kara's world. After Alex abruptly brought their first kiss to an end they decided Lena was strong enough, and would be more comfortable at Kara's apartment. Not 5 minutes after they snuggled up in bed Lena had lost to the sandman. I guess not having a heartbeat and technically being dead for almost an hour takes a lot out of you.

They had fallen asleep together watching movies all the time, but this was different. It was like Lena clung to her, like she was the only thing keeping Lena held down, Kara was Lena's gravity. She kept her grounded and safe. Lena had the reverse effect on Kara. Lena gave Kara the same feeling as she had when she was flying, free and invincible, there was no weight on her shoulders when she flew. Lena made her fly.

Kara thought about how she should get some rest because there surely would be a lot they would need to discuss the next day. She was terrified if she closed her eyes she would wake up and this would be a dream.

Kara's phone dinged with Alex's tone from the nightstand. She stealthily reached over and plucked her phone from the charger with as little movement as possible and opened the message while flipping her phone to vibrate.

**Sorry about earlier, I can't tell you how happy I am for you and that Lena is safe. Love you both - call me tomorrow. **

Kara smiled at the message and set her phone aside. Lena stirred slightly at Karas movement. She closed her eyes and tried not to concentrate on Lena's hand that traveled up her side and rested just below her chest. Her body immediately reacted causing her breathing to hitch and become more labored as heat spread across her ribcage to jump start her heart. _Calm down Kara, she thought to herself. Deep breaths, she doesn't even realize what she's doing she's asleep, and she technically died today. I think that's enough "action" for one day. _

Lena slowly woke feeling groggy and sore, her body almost felt numb. She cracked one eye open and immediately knew she was in Kara's bed. She couldn't see Kara's face but she could hear the faint sounds of her peaceful snore. She closed her eye again taking a slow deep breath, and memories from the last few days flooded her mind. She pushed the memories of being drugged, kidnapped, and dying to the back of her mind already repressing the feelings that would traumatize any normal person and focused on the memory of kissing Kara. It seemed unreal, like she was imagining things and her mind was playing tricks on her.

She opened her eyes again her body finally starting to come to life. She suddenly became aware of the placement of both Kara's and her own limbs with one of her hands trapped under Kara's body, and Kara's arm was wrapped around her, her hand had a possessive grip on Lena's ass. She was always painfully aware of Kara's strong and defined arms that she ached to run her hands over and feel the smooth ripple of her muscles. Ever since she realized Kara was Supergirl she had the fantasy of being thrown around by the Super, in a good way of course, she imagined Kara just losing control and using her strength to pin her down. Lena was used to being in control of everything around her and liked it that way, but she felt safe with Kara and the thought of submitting to her sent heat through her veins. It was just a fantasy until now and the fact that her fantasy could actually come true brought a new level of excitement on.

Lena opened both eyes now and sent her free hand exploring up Kara's arm across her smooth skin. She stopped on her collarbone for a moment and slowly ran her hand along her neck and tangled her fingers into unruly blonde curls. God she's gorgeous.

A smile spread across Kara's lips as Lena's soft touches woke her "_Good morning, beautiful." _Kara said in a horse whisper.

Lena moved herself on top of Kara's body and placed a soft kiss on her lips. Lena started to pull away but Kara caught each side of her face and deepened the kiss. Within seconds Kara flipped Lena over and trapped her underneath her body never breaking the kiss. Kara's hair fell around Lena's face tickling her skin, she grabbed Lena's hands with hers and drug them above Lena's head then trapped them both with her left hand. Kara pulled away her face only inches from Lena's, both their breathing was rapid. She ran her right hand along Lena's jawline and down her collarbone then placed a kiss just below Lena's ear on her neck.

Kara's face was flushed and she beamed at Lena "_I didn't think it was possible to wake up to something better than fresh donuts but you just proved that theory wrong."_

Lena chuckled at the comment "_That's really a compliment coming from you. I know how serious you are about your pastries." _Lena pressed a light kiss to the tip of Kara's nose.

Kara heard a key enter the lock of her doorknob, only two people had a key to her apartment, and one of them was laying underneath her. _Alex. Seriously what is with this timing, _she thought.

The door cracked open and Alex spoke through the small space "_Is everyone decent?" _

They both laughed as Kara sat up and answered "_you're good Alex come on in."_

Alex came in with her arms full of food. She had a carrier with three coffee cups and a pastry box from their favorite cafe on the corner and despite it being barely past 10:30, she also had several Chinese food containers. "_I thought you would both be tired today, and might want to stay in, so I brought food to last you through the day. Even with Kara's appetite." _Alex ditched everything on the counter and looked up to see Kara and Lena both looking a little flushed and still sitting on the bed. They looked like a couple of teenagers whose mom walked in on a make out session just before it turned rated R.

Alex decided to make the situation a little more interesting. She grabbed her coffee from the carrier and made her way to the couch before plopping down and turning on the tv. She looked up at Kara and Lena again. Kara gave Alex a look that was meant to intimidate but only caused Alex to chuckle at her little sister. "_You guys want to watch a movie or something?" _Alex turned her attention back to the tv and put her feet on the coffee table affirming her intention to stay a while.

Lena made the first move rolling with Alex's game, she grabbed her coffee cup from the counter and opened the pastry box realizing how hungry she was. "_I'd love to watch a movie. Kara what do you think?" _

Kara never took her eyes off Lena as she walked to and stood at the counter. Lena was wearing one of her old T-shirt's and a rather short pair of shorts. She made Kara's old ratty clothes look so good. She couldn't take her eyes off Lena's toned legs. A pillow crashed into the side of Kara's face and brought her back to reality.

"_Hey! She isn't a piece of meat." _Alex was picking up another pillow to throw when Kara's face went red as a tomato.

Kara covered her face with both hands and fell back onto the bed. "_Sorry. I don't know how to act right now. This is kind of new ya know." _

Alex and Lena laughed as Kara wallowed in shame. "_Well I think my sister can manage to make this uncomfortable enough without my help, so I'll leave you guys to it." _Alex walked over to Lena "_I'm super glad you're alive." _She wrapped an arm around Lena's shoulders and kissed her temple.

Lena warmed as Alex hugged her "_I'd put my money on you playing a part in that, even if you wouldn't admit it, so thank you." _

Alex shrugged and walked toward the door. "_I just do what I'm told." _She winked at Lena "_Love you Kar, you two have fun today." _Alex disappeared behind the door.

_"Well I'm really sorry about that entire interaction." _Kara sat up and avoided eye contact for a moment. "_I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable. I never really let myself look at you before because I didn't want you to notice and feel weird." _She paused searching for words and made eye contact again being pulled in by Lena's green gaze. "_You're so beautiful, it's hard not to stare." _

Lena tilted her head with a huge smile. "_You don't make me uncomfortable Kara. I love the way you look at me. Now come over here and eat all these donuts so we can spend some more time in bed." _

Kara was not going to argue with that, she jumped out of bed with a smile and headed for the counter "_yes ma'am, Miss Luthor." _


	11. Chapter 11*

"_Okay thanks Alex." _Kara set the phone down and found Lena's eyes across the room.

"_Is everything okay?" _Lena asked from the couch.

Kara had begun pacing when Alex called and had been on the phone for just a few minutes. A worried expression covered her beautiful face.

"_Alex said they talked to your kidnapper a little more. He told them that your mother spoke of other options to 'take care of me' if he failed. I guess when the DEO cleared the rest of his building they found several more kryponite bombs. I don't understand why he didn't use them." _Kara walked to the couch and sat a couple inches from Lena. "_He obviously hates me. Maybe I should go talk to him before he is transported by NCPD. I can't stand the thought that I am responsible for his pain, he must be really hurt to come after me like that." _

Kara started to stand when Lena caught her by the hands pulling her into tight hug. "_Kara he told me what happened. His hatred for you is misplaced. He did go through loss but not at your doing."_

Kara pulled back searching Lena's face for the truth. Her eyes welled up with tears "_You promise?" _

Lena nodded, and Kara trusted her. "_He almost killed the two people I love more than anything. When I saw you laying there, you weren't breathing. You were dead. I thought I had lost you." _

A tear ran down Kara's cheek which Lena caught and wiped away. "_I'm here. I'm right here, and I promise I'm not going anywhere." _Lena placed a soft kiss to Kara's lips. "_And my mother will be dealt with. She will not ruin my happiness anymore."_

_"__And I thought my family was crazy._" Kara flashed a lopsided smile trying to lighten the mood. "_Speaking of family. __You want to know something funny? Well probably funny for you, excruciating for me." _Kara rolled her eyes just thinking of the hurt she'd felt thinking Alex and Lena were secretly together.

Lena pulled her feet underneath her sitting up straight and throwing an arm over the back of the couch, her hand finding Kara's shoulder giving her a light squeeze. "_Do tell!"_

"_So I sort of kind of thought Alex was cheating on Maggie with you...and that you guys were going to become an item." _She emphasized the disgust in her tone on the last two words just before looking down embarrassed by how stupid it sounded to her now.

Lena threw her head back in laughter. She laughed for a good 5 minutes. When she was finished laughing there were tears streaming down her face. "_Oh my god, my stomach hurts" _she said between catching her breath.

"_Okay I didn't think it was that funny, jeez." _Kara's face held a mixture of embarrassment and pleasure at the sight of Lena losing herself in her laughter. Making Lena laugh was one of Kara's favorite things, even if it came at her expense.

"_I'm sorry, but I can't even imagine what led you to that conclusion. I think of Alex like a sister. What would make you think there was more between us?"_

Lena had no idea what Kara thought she had witnessed, but her jealousy was adorable.

_"Well the other night when you two were out in the hall talking, I thought you were Maggie and they were making up from whatever fight they're in so I peeked and it looked like you guys were about to kiss." _Kara looked exasperated. "_I was miserable. I thought I missed my chance." _

"_You're seriously adorable." _Lena placed her hand on Kara's neck, running her thumb along her cheek. "_Alex was opening up to me about the big fight with Maggie. Have you talked to her about that by the way? It sounded like Maggie was pretty pissed this time."_

"_She's mentioned a couple things but we really haven't talked in depth. I'll text her later and set up a sister date for tomorrow." _Kara wiggled her head around like a little girl excited about an ice cream cone at the thought of getting quality time with her sister, although she has done the same for ice cream, Lena had witnessed it. "_Today I just want to focus on you, let it sink in that this real and actually happening." _

_"Oh I assure you Kara Danvers, this is very real and happening." _Lena crawled forwards on the couch pushing Kara backing into a laying position. She positioned her hips directly on top of Kara's and let their bodies fit together like puzzle pieces, and wrapped her legs around Kara's pinning her to the couch.

Heat ripped through Kara's core up to her cheeks feeling the pressure of Lena's hips against hers. Lena placed kisses along Kara's neck and jawline and Kara tilted her head back to offer Lena more skin. Kara's skin tingled for several seconds everytime Lena's lips made contact and left again, her breath becoming more labored and pulse quickening. Lightning shot straight down her body and between her legs when Lena raked her teeth along Kara's jawline and bit her ear. "_Lena, Jesus." _Kara hissed between clenched teeth.

"_Sorry too much?" _Lena started to sit up worried Kara did not enjoy her actions.

Kara held her in place sliding her hands up the back of Lena's shirt. "_No that's amazing but I would like to officially take you out before we get too physical. And if you do that again I may lose all control. I hope that's okay?" _

_"Of course it is. I've waited this long, and I can be on board with enjoying that first stage of just making out all the time a little before we move forward. Your lips are out of this world. Pun intended." _Lena tilted her head in that cute way she does whenever she says something dorky.

Kara chuckled "_you're adorable." _

_"Adorable isn't really the vibe I'm trying to put out right now." _Lena tightened her legs increasing the pressure of her hips on Kara's.

Kara tensed loving the feeling of Lena's body against hers "_Easy tiger, I mean adorable in a completely sexy kind of way." _Kara captured Lena's lips in a possessive kiss asking for permission with her tongue, they explored each other's bodies with eager hands. Kara moved the collar of Lena's 'her' t-shirt down just below her collar bone and trailed kisses along asking between kisses "_how do you feel about biting?" _She continued to pepper light kisses moving slightly lower on Lena's chest. She froze moving her eyes to meet Lena's looking for a reaction. Lena's eyes were clouded and filled with lust. "_I'll take the look in your eye as a good thing." _

Kara left little purple hickeys just beneath Lena's collarbone getting a little carried away with the way Lena reacted to each little bite and suck of every kiss. She felt like a high schooler giddy and worked up leaving marks on her lover. She couldn't help but feel proud when she saw her work across Lena's skin but she hoped Lena didn't mind. "_Sorry if the marks bother you, I won't do it anymore if you don't want me to." _Kara blushes and pulls the shirt back up to hide the purple.

Lena snuggles into the crook of Kara's neck, legs still intertwined. "_I just won't wear anything low cut for a few days until they fade, but I like you leaving your mark on me." _

"_Well I'm going to have to find some place else to leave them because I can't be having this not wearing low cut shirts business._" Kara pouted.

"_Well I was going to break out a few of my pantsuits for high collars to get me through..." _Kara interrupted mid-sentence "_wait! Never mind, have you seen yourself in a pantsuit? I'll attack your neck every couple days if it keeps you wearing pantsuits."_

_"You like that huh? Well I'll keep that in mind for when I want my way." _Lena winked at Kara.

They spent the next several hours loved up on the couch trading off between making out and dozing off.

Lena broke their comfortable silence "_I've never been friends with someone before I dated them, especially not best friends. We basically act like we've been together for years like we jumped to the middle of the relationship in some ways." _Lena paused considering how to continue. "_I know your favorite color, favorite food and drinks, but I don't know you feel about PDA, what your favorite spots to be touched or kissed are. Usually those things are learned simultaneously as the relationship builds. I already know all the reasons why I love you, now I get to have some fun learning what your body loves as well." _

"_And I am looking forward to getting to do the same with yours." _Kara smiled thinking of her new future with Lena.


	12. Chapter 12*

Their day spent doing nothing was coming to a close. A late dinner of reheated Chinese takeout was being shared on the couch while watching Tangled. Something lighthearted and animated was always welcomed by Kara and Lena agreed based on the intense nature of the last few days.

"_So do you think I could take you on that date tomorrow?" _Kara dipped her head suddenly feeling nervous.

Lena enjoyed the moments she caught Kara displaying such human traits as nervousness. Not just because she isn't human but because she is so strong and powerful, facing horrible creatures and adversaries, and asking for a date makes her nervous. "_I would love that." _She placed a light slow kiss on Kara's lips lingering not wanting to break their contact.

Kara cleared her throat flustered from the overwhelming intimacy that a single kiss from Lena held, blushing "_well that was nice." _An easy smile clung to her lips "_so I've got a few ideas for tomorrow, I know you proabably need to get back to work for the day, but I was thinking I'll pick you up from your place around 8?" _

_"And why do you get to plan the first date?" _Lena inquired with a smirk.

_"Because I asked first, and you've had a long week, I want to let you relax and spoil you a little." _

Lena reluctantly nodded in agreement. "_I get to plan the next one though." _

_"What makes you so sure there will be a second date?" _Kara teased. "_You may not want to go out again, I've been told I can be awkward, and sometimes I have to mysteriously run off into the night without a good excuse." _Kara playfully winked, but was internally relieved that for once it wouldn't cause a problem if she did have to run off in the middle of their date, as annoying as an interruption would be, not even the stunning Lena Luthor could keep her from defending the people of National City.

———————————————————————

The next morning Kara knocked on Alex's door with donuts and coffee. Usually she would just go in but ever since she walked in on Alex and Maggie's bedroom "activities" knocking became necessity.

"_Come in Kar_" Alex yelled from the other side.

Kara entered and peaked around the apartment, there was no sign of Alex. Kara shut the door and moved further into the apartment.

"_I'm over here." _The emotionless voice came from the floor behind the island. "_I have no will or desire to move from this spot. Just leave me here and live your happy life with Lena." _

Kara walked around the island to see Alex laying flat on her back on the kitchen floor, she looked as if she were a child laying at the ready to make snow angels if it wasn't for the utter depression across her face.

"_I will still be your best man at the wedding, but the wedding has to be held here in my kitchen because I'm not moving from this spot." _Alex added a sigh for effect.

Kara set a barstool between her sisters feet and perched herself on top. "_Okay Eeyore. Could you be anymore dramatic?" _Kara opened the box a donuts and pulled a piece off. "_Open." _Alex obeyed and Kara tossed the donut into Alex's mouth. "_I take it nothing has been resolved with Maggie." _

Alex opened her mouth again and Kara tossed another piece to her. "_Oh plenty has been resolved. She dumped my ass." _

_"She broke up with you?"_ Kara stopped eating and stared at Alex.

"_Well she didn't actually say the words, but there has been radio silence since she left the DEO the other day, and when I got home late that night all her stuff was gone out of the apartment. I'm my not so expert opinion, those are the actions of breaking up with someone without actually saying it. Which I'm not even worth telling."_

Kara tossed her the last of the donut and picked up the coffee "_you already seem pitful enough, I don't think you want me to toss this coffee at your face like the donuts. How about we take this conversation to the couch?" _Before Alex could decline Kara scooped up her sister and put her on the couch and placed the coffee in her hand. "_Drink. Let the coffee work it's magic." _

Kara paced in front of the couch. Alex has seemed to skip the first four stages of grief and jumped strait on the depression train. The Alex she knew would be out there fighting for the girl, no matter the circumstances. Sometimes someone as strong as Alex needed a little push. "_Alex did you even try to call Maggie after you saw her stuff was gone? Lets go to her place, I'm sure she's there, you guys can talk." _

_"No why would I? Seemed pretty clear what that meant. She doesn't want to talk to me Kara." _

_"What did you say to her at the DEO?" _Kara looked confused and surprised by the lack of fire in her sister to fight for her relationship. "_You're just going to give up_? _Cause you were probably grumpy after being blown up and said something Alex-y."_

_"I said what I said and she made her choice. There's nothing I can do Kara." _Alex snapped at her sister.

"_But how can I help if I don't know what the problem is?" _Kara pushed not wanting to give up on what seemed like her sisters best chance at happiness.

Alex glared at Kara sharpening and raising her tone "_just leave it Kara." _

Kara turned and walked toward the door, hurt by Alex's sudden anger, "_call me if you need anything" _she muttered and escaped to the hallway.

"_Shit." _Alex groaned to no one, she regretted her outburst as soon as it left her lips, but the damage was done. She yelled at Kara for trying to help her. Sister of the year award was surely coming her way. She slid off the couch and settled back on the hard floor, not feeling deserving of the comfort the couch offered.

She couldn't tell Kara Maggie left because Alex so indelicately informed her she would always be second choice. Especially because Kara was first choice. Kara would blame herself even though it's Alex's decision.

Alex's phone dinged with Lena's text tone -

**Can you meet me at my place at 7? Need help picking a first date outfit. :) **

_Double shit. I was an ass and Kara is probably nervous about their date tonight already. Seriously no way anyone could beat me out for sister of the year. _Alex mentally kicked herself.

-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-

Lena stared at her computer screen lost in thoughts of how Kara's lips tasted, how her nails felt biting into the skin of her back, there would be no work accomplished today.

_"Miss Luthor?" _Her assistant asked over the speaker.

Lena answered annoyed at being pulled out of her inappropriate daydreaming.

"_There's a um...delivery for you, I'll send him in if you want?"_

"_Sure." _Lena pondered her inflection on the word delivery "_has he been through security?"_

"_Of course ma'am. I will send him in."_

Seconds later the door opened and a man carried in a bouquet of red roses mixed with sunflowers. He moved to the desk "_are they okay here ma'am?" _Setting them on the edge.

"_Yes thank you." _Lena beamed and moved around the desk, smelling one of the beautiful roses and removing the note. The man made his exit and Lena admired the arraignment a second longer.

**These flowers are almost as beautiful as you. I can't wait for tonight. -K**

Lena's heart sped up and a blush swept across her face after reading the note. Today could not move fast enough. She had an idea of what she wanted to wear but needed a second opinion. She grabbed her phone off the desk and shot a text to Alex requesting back up.


End file.
